Amiga
by AzureCinders
Summary: Haiku y Lucy pasan juntas un fin de semana. Basado en las narraciones de Poe, Quiroga y Laiseca.


Amiga.

Durante un jueves de otoño, triste, oscuro, silencioso. Mientras las nubes se cernían bajas y pesadas bajo el cielo, crucé junto con mi hermana mayor una región residencial al norte de Royal Woods, cerca de la frontera con la zona agrícola y Hazeltucky. Podría haber caminado todo el tramo yo sola pero el dejarme hacerlo sería un completo descaro por parte de mis hermanas mayores… eso sin tomar en cuenta la pedicura que tuve que hacer para que mi hermana mayor accediese.

Al llegar el mediodía, nos encontramos frente a la vista de la casa de Haiku.

A primera vista de la fachada del edificio, noté los hierbajos invadiendo las flores, el césped desigual con algunas partes más crecidas que otras y las hojas de los árboles danzando caóticamente por todo el jardín. Aunque cuando conocí el edificio la primera vez y me había resultado ofensivamente alegre, ahora se sentía una atmósfera de melancolía.

El estado en el que se encontraba parecía una sombra de lo que era y ahora lo encontraba particularmente más agradable que antes, no podía evitar pensar que algo habría pasado para que el estado de la fachada se viese tan desolado.

Sin embargo, había planeado pasar ahí unos días. Haiku era una de mis mejores amigas, pero hacía ya más de un mes que la veía. Recibí de ella un mensaje de voz el fin de semana pasado, por el tono, podía notar señales de nerviosismo y ansiedad por el verme aprovechando el feriado de dos días; también, hablaba de un trastorno que había evitado que fuese a la escuela y a sus clubes sin embargo, era muy insistente su deseo de verme por ser su mejor y única amiga.

Aunque ella pertenecía al club de poesía, el funerario y el de creaturas obscuras, Haiku había sido muy reservada con todos aquellos quienes convivían en esos lugares, siendo yo la única con quien compartía algunas vivencias y emociones personales.

Me detuve mirando la fachada de la casa y la poca cantidad de vecinos que se encontraban en los alrededores. Las nubes parecían clavarse en medio del cielo para evitar que cualquier rayo del sol iluminase por completo la casa, las paredes se notaban sucias y algunos insectos caminaban entre las baldosas de la entrada. Las cortas ráfagas de viento levantaban el polvo de los alfeizares y de las flores agonizantes entre los hierbajos; de la misma forma, podía notar un sutil aroma a clavel que parecían darle a la casa un miasma perturbador.

Mientras observaba todos los detalles, el auto paró lentamente mientras mi amiga salía de su casa al escuchar el motor del vehículo familiar.

Salvo por el camisón púrpura que llevaba puesto, no noté cambio alguno al verla salir de su casa, más al acercarse a mí, distinguí casi con horror lo que le estaba pasando, su rostro de muñeca gótica de porcelana ahora resultaba cadavérico, sin maquillaje sobre sus ojos pero con unas grandes ojeras debajo de ellos, sus labios se habían vuelto purpúreos, su nariz y barbilla parecían más delicadas que nunca y su cabello negro que siempre parecía haber sido moldeado por algún tipo de gel fijador, ahora parecía tener la textura de la seda.

-Diviértete el fin de semana Lucy y no le causes muchos problemas a Haiku literalmente- Mi hermana me ayudó a bajar mi equipaje, saludó a Haiku y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

Al entrar en su casa se podía distinguir un aroma a clavel y una atmósfera de dolor.

Su comportamiento normal trataba inútilmente de ocultar su nerviosismo y ansiedad. Su voz cambiaba de volumen, no paraba de frotar sus manos ni de suspirar pesadamente.

Así me habló del objetivo de mi visita y de sus enormes ansias de verme. El mal que le aquejaba le producía una hiperestesia de los sentidos; la comida le era insípida; la mayoría de la ropa que solía usar le causaba una despiadada urticaria; los olores de las cosas se habían perdido casi por completo; la luz solar le causaba severas migrañas como la que empezaba a sufrir al recibirme y su oído se había vuelto absurdamente sensible ya que juraba que podía escuchar a las ratas caminar por las alcantarillas y a los mapaches roer bolsas de basura a varios metros de su casa.

-No hay una noche en que pueda dormir más de dos horas.- decía.

Había hecho una pausa larga, explicó en voz baja, que quizás todas estas dolencias eran más bien ilusiones creadas por la soledad que sentía en casa pues sus padres se encontraban constantemente en viajes de negocios y ella tenía solo conocidos y una amiga real. No había terminado de explicarme el origen de sus dolencias, cuando apareció por detrás una especie de espectro que me dejó helada; se trataba de la madre de Haiku quien a paso lento avanzó por la casa sin saludar hasta perderse en la puerta de su habitación.

Logré salir de mi estupor, cuando las manos de Haiku se posaron sobre las mías temblando por esa ansiedad y nerviosismo extraordinario que emanaba de mi amiga.

Me decía que su madre, había sido anémica desde niña, un padecimiento que había logrado sobrellevar durante casi toda su vida, pero que ahora, parecía marchitarla y dejarla aún más exhausta de lo normal, por lo cual, era imperativo guardar silencio evitando así un agravamiento de madre e hija.

Durante esa tarde, no mencionamos el asunto y nos dedicamos a buscar una forma de aliviar la extrema melancolía que invadía a Haiku.

Leímos juntas algunas revistas y discutimos capítulos de "Operación tormenta del postre", dibujamos algunas escenas de negros y obscuros bosques rodeados de fantásticos pantanos que escondían entre sus aguas los bellos secretos que los abismos revelan a quienes están sumergidos dentro de la noche; compusimos poemas, yo se los leía a ella y ella a mí.

Al llegar la noche, curioseamos entre en los libros que había en su habitación; además de "Vampiros de la melancolía", estaban también antologías de cuentos de terror de Horacio Quiroga y de H.P. Lovecraft, pero en lo que Haiku parecía estar más interesada, era en una copia del Maleficarum de Heimlich Kramer, que seguramente había conseguido traducida del latín en algún bazar del centro de la ciudad.

Leyendo el pasaje de los familiares, mi imaginación voló pensando en cual de mis mascotas podría ser uno disfrazado, mi gato Cliff y mi murciélago Colmillos eran los mejores candidatos para probar sus dotes de ayudante. No bien estábamos embobadas con el método para realizar la prueba del familiar, cuando un lamento se escuchó viniendo de la habitación de los padres de Haiku.

Sin más que decir, mi amiga salió de su habitación y solo basto mirarme a los ojos para saber que no quería que la siguiese. Estaba sintiéndome incómoda, quizás habría sido buena idea llamar a Lori para que a la mañana siguiente pudiera irme de ese lugar cuyo ambiente comenzaba a perturbarme.

Maldigo la hora en que no lo hice.

Los lamentos se fueron apagando poco a poco. Quizás por las sombras de la noche, o porque ya estaba cansada, apenas pude distinguir cuando ella regresó.

-Tenía una fuerte migraña, me pidió una aspirina para dormir. Lamenta mucho que te haya asustado- Esas fueron sus palabras.

Haiku me acompaño a la habitación de huéspedes y me deseó una buena noche, su respiración pesaba, el roce de sus manos con las mías estaba frío y hablar le costaba más de lo normal.

A la mañana siguiente su estado anímico había empeorado. Miraba de un lado al otro ilusiones que solo ella percibía dentro de las habitaciones perdiéndose en ellas mientras conversábamos; no terminaba los poemas o dibujos que hacía y caminar una distancia corta desde su habitación hasta el baño le dejaba exhausta.

Mi preocupación por ella creció. Sus ojos habían perdido ya todo brillo y no pensaba dejar que se consumiese así que decidí despertar a su madre. Cansada o no, Haiku necesitaba atención médica.

Caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y estuve a punto de tocar, cuando Haiku me detuvo apareciendo de la nada y mirándome fijamente.

-Haiku ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunté.

-…Nada. Es un pequeño malestar que pasa de vez en cuando.-

Baje lenta mi mano y di unos pasos hacia atrás, eso la hizo relajar su mirada fija.

-…Eres mi única y mejor amiga Lucy, confía en mí cuando te digo que no me pasa nada y voy a estar bien- por su tono de voz y la forma en como usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, comprendí que mi amiga estaba aterrorizada.

Durante la noche del viernes, luchaba por conciliar el sueño. Afuera había una tormenta, más el sonido de los rayos y de la lluvia, no eran nada en comparación a los sonidos que podía producir mi hermana mayor Lynn, así que era otra cosa lo que me mantenía despierta.

De la habitación de Haiku vino un lamento profundo, lo cual me hizo correr hacia allá. La tormenta había cortado la energía eléctrica y mi celular no tenía señal alguna. Abrí la puerta de par en par e iluminé su cama con la luz de mi teléfono.

Jadeaba para respirar, no podía incorporarse y no cerraba los ojos al apuntarle con la luz de mi celular.

-¿Lo escuchaste?- me dijo débilmente.

-Escuché un lamento que venía de tu habitación. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Aguarda entonces. Pronto sabrás que me sucede.-

No iba a dejar sola a mi amiga, busqué a tientas la puerta de la habitación de su madre y la abrí. Dentro, el aroma a claveles era insoportable, mecí las sábanas más lo único que encontré fue la bata blanca llena de una especie de polvo y manchas secas de algún tipo de líquido pardo.

El miedo me invadía. Regresé a la habitación de Haiku donde ella respiraba con aún más dificultad, luego me sonrió para dejar ir un último aliento antes de consumirse.

Me acerqué sin querer admitir lo que había pasado, mi cabeza daba vueltas y las lágrimas estaban por estallar de mis ojos al sentir sus frías mejillas y cerciorarme que mi amiga se había ido.

No bien estaba por dar un grito de dolor, cuando un alarido espantoso proveniente de Haiku me hizo caer hacia el suelo.

Había una capa de una tenue luz azul de ultratumba que provenía de los ojos de mi amiga quien se lanzó hacia mí.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar sin mirar atrás. La tormenta arreciaba y con cada trueno podía vislumbrar que ella estaba más y más cerca, continué corriendo hasta que tropecé con un arbusto y no supe más de mí.

Desperté en mi cama la mañana del domingo, con todas mis hermanas y mi hermano montando guardia alrededor de la cama. Al preguntar lo sucedido, mi hermano mayor me contó que había estado con una altísima fiebre y que solo balbuceaba.

Al preguntarles sobre Haiku, mi hermana Lori respondió que tristemente había tenido una complicación que había acabado con ella y que yo había salido corriendo por el dolor que eso me había causado.

Quizás estaba loca. Más en los días subsecuentes al incidente, podía ver entre las sombras de la noche, un tenue resplandor azul que lentamente se acercaba a mí.


End file.
